


First, they meet

by mllelouise



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Torchwood (season 3) and Avengers (the movie)</p><p>Disclaimer : Not mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, they meet

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize as my English is far from perfect.  
> This story has first been written in French, if it's your language, have a look here : http://frenchdrabble.livejournal.com/511706.html

Opening his eyes, the first thing Agent Phil Coulson saw was the white ceiling.  
A sound reached his ear and he tried to turn his head but his neck was sore so he resumed his original position, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Who's there?”

That was Phil’s first issue. Not "Where am I?" Or "Wasn’t I dead, by the way? "

No.

Anyway, Phil Coulson had uttered these words in his head. No sound came out of his mouth despite his best efforts.

“Hello, Agent Coulson”

A young man appeared in front of Phil’s eyes. Tall, dark, square face, neutral expression.

“Don’t try to speak, your vocal cords are not yet regenerated”  
“Huh? What? Excuse me?”  
“This is a SHIELD facility, Agent Coulson, hopefully, director Fury had you transferred here just in time …”  
“In time for what?” Phil thought.  
“Have you noticed that you're not dead, Agent Coulson?” the man said, as if he could read Agent Coulson's mind.

Phil moved his toes and fingers and then, unable to answer, he just nodded. So that was it, he wasn’t dead. It made no sense but all the signs were there.

“The director will talk to you himself a little late, he is … in a meeting and ...”  
“He’s still alive? Loki didn’t conquer? You can tell me, you know, it’s my division ...”  
“... he will tell you himself, don’t worry about it”

The young man smiled then exited the room, leaving Phil Coulson alone with his questions and the sound of his heart beating hard in his chest.

Closing the door behind him, Ianto felt satisfied. He knew he wasn’t the only one to have been brought back to life thanks to SHIELD and he hasn’t been for a long time now. But the more persons they saved the less he felt like an anomaly.

Plus, Agent Coulson seemed like a good guy. He might finally have a chance of having a friend in this horrible bunker.


End file.
